


#01 Holding hands

by 221_french_bee



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Crack, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221_french_bee/pseuds/221_french_bee
Summary: If John was honest with himself, and he tried to be as much as possible, his first time holding hands with Sherlock hadn't be at all like he has imagined it. But, after all, things were never as he had imagined when Sherlock was involved.





	#01 Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry fot the long wait, and here is a new addition to my 30 Days OTP Challenge. One of my first Sherlock text ever written!
> 
> Not beta-read, I will gladly accept every correction.  
> And as always, Kudos and review are always appreciated :)

****If John was honest with himself, and he tried to be as much as possible, his first time holding hands with Sherlock hadn't be at all like he has imagined it. But, after all, things were never as he had imagined when Sherlock was involved.

It all started with a serial killer. This one was quite prolific, with a special thing for hands, but without the body attached to them.

So if the killer kept the rest of the bodies of all of his victims, every kidnapping and murder was followed by an anonymous phone call to the police, telling them where to find the corresponding pair of hands, thrown in some deserted part of London.

The arrogance of the phone calls, the incapacity of the police to find the bodies or a pattern on the choice of the victims, all had resulted that Chief Superintendent had named his best DI, Gregory Lestrade, to the direction of the investigation. Greg had immediately called Sherlock, knowing that he will need all the help available to find and stop this killer.

They were now nearly 2 weeks into the investigation, and a new phone call has been received an hour ago, signalling an area in East London. The search area was huge, but, according to Sherlock's deduction, these 300 square meters were the most likely areas where the killer should have thrown the hands away.

So here they were, John, Sherlock, Greg and his team plus a couple of forensic team in backup, scanning a huge rubbish tip at the decreasing crepuscule light.

While looking for the promised hands, John frequently looked up to search Sherlock's form through the London fog. The detective silhouette was standing out against the pink-purple sky, and John caught himself gazing at the detective’s curls, heavy in the soft drizzle. The lean curve of his cheek and neck was enhanced when he leaned over, the skin diaphanous at the decreasing light, his lips swollen and reddened by the cold wind…

John nearly fell when his foot got stuck under a part of an old car. He diverted his eyes from the detective silhouette and resumed his search, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Gosh, he was smitten.

At that time, their relationship was still new. The sexual tension had slapped only some weeks ago, both tired to pretend to still want nothing more than a friend relationship. After a nerve-wracking case, the kiss they had share at the bottom of the stairs had opened the gate for a long discussion.

Their relationship was still building, and it was a bit surreal sometime to finally be able to really be together, in every sense of this word, after years of denial. But John found himself every day amazed with the kisses, the new proximity they shared, the free access Sherlock had gave him to heart and body, mirroring John openness.

It was magical, even if still private. Both men were aware of their notoriety, and wanted to take their time to build the solid relationship both aspired to. So they contained their affection within the wall of 221B, the PDA still resumed at “accidental” brush of fingers over some folder at Greg's office, and shy touch of legs in the back of a cab.

But John was eager to show to the word how happy he was how perfect their couple was. And Sherlock was quite tactile in private, so John was confident that they could share more openly affective gestures outside the flat, such as holding hands, in a week or two.

But, as in any other part of their relationship, romantic or not, things developed faster and weirder than John could have anticipated.

John was brought back to present by a glint in the dim light. He identified the source after a few second: it was the glow of a gold wedding ring. He winced. It seemed that he has fund the new addition to Molly's growing collection of hand. He crouched, fighting the urge to puke and the memories of body parts jagged by bombs. Grabbing the hands with his own gloved ones, he got up and held them above his head.

“Find it!” yelled he to alert the other searching team.

“There!”

John stood still when Sherlock's voice echoed him, only a second later.

Indeed, some meters away, Sherlock was mirroring his position, a pair of cut hand raised above his head. They looked at each other, stunned by the sound of the other's exclamation. They eyes find the other's one, an electricity feeling flying between them.

Even in the dim light, John saw Sherlock's expression shift through surprise, confusion, and then excitation. His eyes brighten in sudden fever, and the chill John felt running from head to toe wasn't caused by the wind when he looked at the exalted grin appearing on the detective face.

“Lestrade, there is two pair this time! Well, this serial-killer starts to be interesting after all!”

Before John had the time for a “bit not good” warning, Sherlock was already throwing deduction at the DI, the cut hand still in his grip. John stayed frozen on the spot until a forensic asked him to let go of the pair he was still holding.

Yes, if John was honest with himself, he hoped that their second time holding hand will be a little bit more romantic.


End file.
